


Run For Home

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel AU! - Freeform, M/M, baseball au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: Dean Winchester is a Major League Baseball player for his team, the St. Louis Cardinals. And he has everything. An amazing record. Devilishly good looks. Adoring fans. He’s a true inspiration for kids everywhere. He has everything... except for a girlfriend. His teammates are to the rescue as they try to hook him up, but Dean slips away every time. Back home to a shorter black haired, blue eyed man. Castiel. And no matter the problems that come with the secret, Dean always comes running home.Prequel to this story out now! It’s called Under The Gate!





	Run For Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to a cute Destiel one-shot that came randomly to mind! Enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Dean Winchester is MLB player for his team, the St. Louis Cardinals. And he has everything. An amazing record. Devilishly good looks. A true inspiration for kids everywhere. He has everything... except for a girlfriend. His teammates are to the rescue as they try to hook him up but Dean slips away every time. Back home to a shorter black haired, blue eyed man. Castiel. And no matter the problems that come with the secret, Dean always comes running home.
> 
> Also, I chose the St. Louis Cardinals, because they are my personal favorite team. I thought it would be good for the later setting in the story, and it’s not too far from the Winchester’s hometown in Kansas, as a team like the Yankees would be.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments please!

Winchester. The name was bolded in a bright red on the back of jersey 66. 

Winchester. The name the crowd screamed and hollered like wild animals as the bat hit the ball with a sickening crack.

Winchester. The name the broadcaster cheered hoarsely when the game was won.

Winchester. The teams hissed as he stepped to the plate, bat steady and feet spread, kicking at the dirt.

Dean Winchester. Every American knew the name. The name seemed to be slapped onto every baseball card. Every score board. Every jersey. 

Dean Winchester was the man. Kids started lining up to play little league, dreaming of the day they might become Dean Winchester. Sports journalists sat in awe as they watched the game. Vigorously taking down notes for the story that would be a hit. The seats of the stadium would be full. More people than ever would come to the stand, watching to see if the legend was true. Watching to see if he could really rival the legendary Jackie Robinson and Babe Ruth. And they stood mouths gaped and beer spilling from their solo cups unknowingly as he slid home. They’d stand there whispering “my god... he’s better,” before erupting into a craze. Every team fought for him, trying to steal him from the Cardinals. With a batting record like that, teams would sell their souls to have him.

And he knew that. Although he didn’t puff out his chest and pucker his lips in his endless glory. He didn’t so much a wink at the ladies that he walked past, or even talked about his record with his teammates. To everyone he was the vison of a perfect man. But Dean Winchester knew it wasn’t true.

His expression stayed steady. His eyes wide with alert. The roaring crowd behind him tuned out. The familiar trumpet music “charge” blew obnoxiously, but it didn’t faze him. All the lights were on him. He was center staged, but it didn’t nerve him to be in front of all those judging, waiting eyes. He barely broke a sweat. He rolled his shoulders back and tightened his already deadly grip on the bat. He furrowed together his eyebrows in concentration. It was him and the ball. At that moment, he could feel his blood coursing through his veins. His heartbeat oddly steady, but loud enough to swallow the sound of the crowd.

The ball was released at 85 miles per hour.

The bases were loaded.

It was the bottom of the ninth with two outs.

And the game was tied.

But there it was. The sickening crack that near silenced the crowd as they stared awestruck at that flying ball. It hurled through the air straight towards the end of the field. Later it would be found broken from the intensity of the hit.

Dean didn’t think. Didn’t look twice. He only knew to run. The stadium roared, screaming and chanting it was so loud, Dean knew he’d hear his ears ring for several hours. But he ran. He dodged the other players. He ran.

Then he stomped over third and made his direction to home. It was there just in front of him. But his knees shook. His lungs just about exploded from his rib cage and his head pounded furiously.

Then he heard it. Even through the screams and cheers and slurred singing of the ocean on fans he could hear it. The gravelly deep voice from the V.I.P section.

“Yeah! Baby!” Dean’s stoic expression dropped as he flashed a smile, his eyes squinting towards home. And so he ran.

The announcer barely got the word “safe!” Out of his lips before the crowd went wild. The sea of red screamed and shouted, flailing arms in the air. Their smiles and cheers enough to be seen and heard throughout the city of St. Louis. Music boomed from the speakers as the final score flashed in big, red letters. Several pops were going off as fireworks shot I to the sky.

Everything after that happened incredibly fast. There was noise. A lot of noise. There was his team rushing the field. He could feel his feet leave the ground as he was carried by his teammates. Fireworks shot up into the air, the bright colors shimmering in unison with the ‘ooo’s’ and ‘ahh’s.’  
But his vison stayed on the man in the seats. His face lit up with a shit eating grin. His dark hair a mess of locks falling in his face. His jersey too big for him as he waved his arms like a lunatic.

He looked up at the flashing score. 13-9. The Cardinal had won. Again. And all thanks to Dean Winchester. The crowd chanted his name.

...

“Dean-o! Man did you see that outfielder! He was a total ass. I can’t believe he spit on my new cleats!”

“Yeah, sorry Gabe. Some boys are just sore losers.” Dean answered pulling on his AC/DC shirt. The locker room was crowded and loud. The men slapped each other on the back, exchanging tired but ecstatic grins.

“Man I’m gonna need a beer! That slide beat me up!” Gabe threw his head back and laughed at Balthazar’s complaints. Several men nodded in agreement. To the bars they would go.

“Aww. Big baby boo had a little slip up.” Balthazar shot Gabe a killer glare before running a hand through his hair in exhaustion.

“Make that two beers.” The team laughed in agreement. Dean sat in his chair and slid on his biker boots. He tucked away his cleats and made a face at the smell. He sighed delightfully, happy to be back in his jeans.

“Dean you joining us tonight?” Benny asked, slinging his baseball cap back on his head. Gabe, Balthazar, Kevin, and Gadreel gathered behind him, smiling and nodding in unison. Kevin rubbed his sore shoulder, pitching always left him in pain. Dean swallowed and smiled softly at his boys.

“Sorry guys. But I’m really beat up. I think I’m gonna call it a night.” A collection of annoyed grunts rang through the smelly locker room, but Dean knew they were mostly kidding. Still, he did want to have a beer with his buddies. But he knew how the evening would go. They’d have a drink or two. And then they all would start shoving women in his face.

And Dean didn’t want that. He hated that they were constantly trying to hook him up with women. To get him a girlfriend and eventually married. But Dean grimaced at the thought. He was perfectly okay with not being in a relationship with a women.

What Dean wanted was to go home. To snuggle in his bed. To curl up with the love of his life. Cas. He thought about his man with a charming grin.

“Dean Winchester? Is Dean Winchester in here?!” A shout came from the locker room entrance. The reporters were here. Dean’s eyes widened, his chest pounding with panic. 

“Shit! I got to go! Guys cover for me?” Benny smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Dean smirked, grabbed his bag and bolted. There was no way he was going to deal with them. He escaped the back door, towards a dumpster. He slid around it and escaped into the shadows of the back of the stadium.

Dean knew it wasn’t right to ditch the reporters. But didn’t want to deal with it. It was already late. Almost 11:30. And with the swarms of cameras, microphones, and questions, him and his swirling, overstimulated head wouldn’t get out until 1. He knew they meant well. It was important they got their story. And it was important for him to show up. But he could do interviews another time. He had more important matters. 

He glanced about, looking for rogue fans that might be hunting for him. To surprise him in hysteric and sometimes drunk squeals, nearly running him over in attempts to get a signed souvenir.

He walked quickly until he finally made it to his baby. His Impala which he parked in the perfect spot. Away from everybody and easily accessible for a quick get away. He climbed in and listened blissfully as the engine roared to life.

“...And Winchester does it again with an amazing grand slam that-“ He flicked the radio off with a groan. He hated hearing about himself on the radio or tv. He didn’t understand why he deserved the recognition. It was just one man.

He tapped his thumb on the steering wheel and drove out to the Gateway Arch National Park. Compared to the ball park, it was peaceful here. The trees created a secluded canopy. The streets lights were dim and a nice rest for his eyes. The air was calm and clean here. And although his ears vibrated, the break from the sound was nice. He parked near a group of trees and climbed back out. His shoulder ached painfully, but he ignored it as the familiar shadow stood before him. 

He smiled and slammed the car door shut. He jogged towards the shadows direction, his cap falling in his face. His heartbeat picked up and that giddy feeling in his chest began to stir. The figure turned and even in the darkness, Dean could see the brilliant sea of blue staring back at him.

“Cas! I-“ Dean’s excited words were cut off as Cas pulled off his cap and tugged at his sweaty shirt, pulling Dean’s body to him. With a devilish smirk, Cas kissed Dean passionately.

Even after being together for over a year, the butterflies still stirred in Dean’s stomach. His heart pounded furiously like it was his first kiss all over again. How his heart nearly came out of his chest with one kiss and not when he was being watched by thousands, was beyond him. The only possible explanation: Dean Winchester was in love.

Cas parted breathlessly. Dean made a grunt in protest, causing Cas to smirk. “Hey you.” Dean whispered softly. They were the only ones here. The noise from the stadium still clearly heard as well as the extra fireworks that popped every now and again. The darkness consumed them in a soothing hug. The world melted away, even if it was only for a few minutes. 

Cas closed his eyes for a second taking in the moment. He cherished times like these. The way his heart swelled was indescribable. The only explanation: He was in love.

“Hello Dean.” Dean chuckled slightly finding Cas’s fingers and lacing them with his. His lips twitched, he longing to feel Cas’s lips on his again. “You won the game.”

“Really? I didn’t even realize.” Cas momentarily let go of his hand and socked him in the shoulder. Dean snorted, earring another, lighter hit from Cas. 

“How did you escape them?” Cas looked down, his feet digging at the dirt.

“The boys covered for me. I slipped out back to find you.”

“...Do they... still not know?” Dean bit his lip and shook his head. Cas narrowed his eyes.

“No one does but our family.” Cas sighed and ran a hand over Dean’s chest. He wore that nervous glance, that made Dean shift, uneasy with what was coming.

“Dean? I know I hate to bring this on you, but-“

“I know Cas. It’s okay. But it has to stay this way. Otherwise I could just put you in danger. It might be 2018, but some people are still not excepting. I don’t want you getting hurt. I don’t want the team looking down on me be-“

“Because you’re gay.” Cas finished. Cas spoke the words slowly and couldn’t help but sound offended. Not because Dean said people wouldn’t like him for being gay, but because Dean still didn’t 100% know if what he was doing was right or wrong.

It had taken Dean a long time to come out of the closet. It dated a lot of women. And he would admit that he loved one or two. But he wasn’t in love with them. He never truly experienced what love felt like... that is until he met Cas. And while Dean knew he was gay, it took him a while to accept it. Mainly because he never accepted himself as a person. Dean knew being bi was not bad. He never had anything against the LGBTQ community. It was just him. 

“Dean? Are afraid of them?... or yourself?” Dean didn’t answer.

Cas looked at Dean seriously, his lip twitching in annoyance. Dean sighed and moved away from his boyfriend. Cas crossed his arms, his expression solemn.

“Cas! It’s not- it’s not because... I don’t know- I. God dammit!” He hissed. His face contorted with rage. He clenched his fists till they were shaking. Slowly, Dean exhaled, letting go of his grip and grinding teeth. His face fell. The soft glow of the moon, made is expression soft and sad. Cas felt his heart crack.

“I don’t know Cas. I’m gay. I know that. You know that.” Cas scoffed. Dean eyed him with his signature ‘don’t do that’ look. He inhaled sharply, before continuing.

“I just don’t know how the public will take it. They’ve created this vision of me! Formed me into this perfect charmer and perfect baseball player. T-this mold! And if I come out... all that could shatter. People are not always kind. I don’t want to put myself in that position. Where I lose followers. Friends. Teammates... you. They wouldn’t just come after me! They’d come after you! And Sammy! And all my friends and teammates! I... I just don’t know.” 

Cas listened to his voice. The way it tightened with so much rage and sadness. He watched as Dean’s last words were softer. Barely a whisper escaping his mouth in a breaking tone. Cas cautiously stepped forward until he was inches from Dean. He lifted his arms and cradled Dean’s head in his hands.

“It seems to me... That you have a decision to make. I am with you, no matter what. Rain or shine. Day in, day out. I will always be at your side. But now you have to ask yourself, if you love me... truly love me, is it worth the storm that may come? And... if it is, then you’ll know what to do.”

Dean looked up slowly, his breath hitching in his throat as he looked into Cas’s eyes. They were prettier than any starry night. He closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Cas’s soft palms resting on his jaw line. The stubble rough against Cas’s skin. His thumbs gently brushed beneath Dean’s emerald eyes. Dean blinked focusing on the soft glow in Cas’s face. His Cas.

Cas was his everything. He went to every game. Cheered for him every minute of it. Cas was always there to mend his injuries. Cas was always there. And Dean had trouble remembering a time where he was happy without Cas. His world didn’t even come close to revolving around baseball and his fans. His world revolved around Cas... scratch that. Cas was his world. And nothing, no one was going to take that away from him.

Slowly, Dean leaned in and softly kissed Cas’s pink lips. It was barely a brush, the type leaving him craving for more. It sent chills down their spines by the tender touch. Dean may have loved those fiery kisses that left him gasping for air and itching for more, but there was something about that mere tickles of lips. It made his heart flip. It showed a whole lot more love. He closed his eyes again and leaned back in for another kiss. Cas gripped at his shirt pulling him closer.

Under the arch, the roaring crowd long dimmed, everything was perfect for the moment.

...

“Dean! Your phone is ringing!” Dean woke with a start, his face scrunched from the blinding sunlight that bled through the curtains. His pillow had an indent from his head and a small damp spot from his drool. He had barely comprehended what Cas had said from the bathroom.

He wiped his eyes and sat up, the heavy white comforter sliding off him. Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed feeling the cold floor against his bare feet. He yawned and lazily reached for his buzzing phone.

“Hello?” Dean asked, still in his morning daze.

“Dean! You were amazing last night! We saw the game on tv and we totally got tickets! Jess and I are coming to see you today.” Dean was shook awake by his younger brother’s blaring voice.

“Wow. Thanks Sammy! How are you?” Dean asked discretely changing the subject. A lot had happened the night before. And his shoulder still ached horribly.

“Good. Don’t change the subject, I still got stuff to say.” Dean rolled his eyes, and could picture his brother’s bitchface. “Anyway, not only that, but Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, Jo, and Charlie are all coming to see the game! It’s a big one after all!”

Dean nearly dropped the phone. His eyes widened and an excited smile grew on his face. His Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, and his cousin Jo were all coming from South Dakota just to see him play!

“No shit! Really?!” Cas came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth and hair a disheveled mess. 

“What is it?” Cas asked, cocking his head. Dean exchanged a ‘goodbye’ and ‘see you later’ with Sam and hung up.

“The whole family’s coming!” Dean bounced up and nearly attacked his boyfriend. Cas didn’t react. Just a little smile. Dean’s face dropped in surprise.

“You knew?!” Cas’s smile broadened as he nodded excitedly.

“Set the whole thing up. It’s a big game after all.” Dean gasped, Cas still staying his usual gentle, quiet expression. Dean’s arms flung around Cas, pulling him into his chest. He planted several kisses over his face.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Dean whispered, tightening his grip, not ever wanting to let go. Cas chuckled and snaked his hands behind Dean’s head.

“So I’ve been told.” Dean barely got a snarky scoff out, before Cas kissed him. It was firm and quick, leaving Dean completely unsatisfied. He leaned in again, but Cas put his fingers to his mouth.

“You’ve got to go to practice.” He pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes and growled, cursing under his breath how baseball put his relationship on hold. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the game. But he loved Cas more.

...

Dean hid himself in the shielding safety of the dugout. Most people couldn’t see him there, and that was nice. He could see the other team on the freshly cut field, warming up their arms for the game. The blasting voice of the annoncer could be heard throughout the stadium, although he couldn’t make sense of his words. The Cardinal fans were going berserk.

Dean felt is usual unnatural calmness sweep over him. The baseball field was soothing to him. All his problems laid outside the gates to the ball park. He glanced at the large screen, the camera scanning over the hundreds of seats, as people sat down, beers and pretzels in hands. Their red jerseys and hats, creating a giant wave of red. 

“Big turn out huh? We better put on a show.” Balthazar stated plainly, adjusting his hat for the third time. Dean only nodded. Gabe’s head pulled back into their short conversation with a snort.

“It sure is! How are you so unfazed? It’s supernatural man.” Balthazar nodded in agreement, but Dean didn’t answer. Just a little shrug. He was trying to get focused... and there was a lot on his mind. Dean was normally like this before a game. And after he was back to being goofy and popping pop culture references in every other sentence. But right now, his mind kept sliding to other matters...

Like the way the moon’s pale glow reflected the soft creases of Cas’s face. The way the trees sheltered them in their cozy canopy. The way the darkness surrounded them like a blanket... The way Cas’s soft lips caressed his own. He shook his head, mentally scolding himself for not getting his head in the game. He focused on the other team instead.

The Atlanta Braves lined up on the field ready for the national anthem. Dean stood up, and rolled his shoulders following his teammates out onto the field. He stood, watching the sun as it began to sink. It would be a couple hours before dark, but the deep orange was already evident. 

The crowd went absolutely nuts as Dean walked out. They chanted his name and screamed till they were hoarse. He tried to shrug it off, and tune in to the familiar deep voice from the seats. He couldn’t hear it. He discreetly scanned the crowd looking for his giant of a brother all decked out in Cardinal gear, shouting his name. But he was nowhere to be seen. Dean sighed trying to focus on the words as the anthem was blared through the speakers.

Most of the game went by like lightning. The same boring events kept repeating. Strike one. Strike two. Strike three. Out. The game was now bottom of the 7th and it was still 0-0. This annoyed Dean. He wanted some action to happen. So his family didn’t come for nothing.

He watched as Gabe rolled his shoulder back, his eyes squinting devilishly at the batter. Gabe was the best pitcher on the team. He was sneaky and always tripping the other team up. His little smirk very clear from the dug out, making the others grin back, they all too familiar with the pranksters signature smirk. Gabe reeled his arm back... and threw the ball... at 78 mph.

Three outs.

Dean Winchester. That was the name that flashed on the screen. His record bolded brightly next to his picture. It was good picture. It was his relaxed stance, his bat thrown over his shoulder and his cap resting on his head. That stupid charming grin glued to his face. His green eyes like shimmering emeralds.

The noise pounded at his ears, the fans seemingly making as much clatter as possible. They were pumped, because Dean Winchester was gonna get them some action. Even the Braves fans sat on the edge of their seats giddily. If anyone was going to get some points, it was Dean.

Dean nonchalantly walked out from his safe zone, after a quick pat on the back by Benny. His bat swinging low at his side, he stepped in front of the plate, getting his bat into position. His feet dug at the red dirt beneath him. He took a deep breath, his stoic expression staring at the pitcher, who fumbled the ball in his hands. He had every right to be scared. He was pitching to Dean Winchester.

The score was 0-0. Dean exhaled contemplating his options. His face near emotionless, and that made the crowd go even crazier. They chanted his name. The obnoxious music blasted from the speaker. All eyes and cameras on him. He tuned out everything, focusing only on his steady heartbeat and the little, white ball.

But then he heard it. From the V.I.P section of the seats.

“Yeah Dean! Whoohooo! That’s my big brother!” Sam. He heard a few collection of hollers, ones he recognized to be Jo and Uncle Bobby. Then he heard that deep raspy voice.

“Hit a home run for me!” Dean turned his head. Only for a fraction of a second he could see them, jumping up and down, hair bouncing and smiles so wide it made Dean’s heart swell. He gave them a slight nod, staying completely solemn. He turned back to the pitcher and readied his stance.

The ball was released at 82 mph.

Dean swung his bag, his arms screaming in pain. His heel pivoted, his head turned to see the darkening skies.

There was a silencing crack.

Dean ran.

He charged forward, the echoing roars of the crowd seemingly miles behind him. His cleats dug into the red sand with each step, and each step a near bound, as his knees reached his chest and his arms soared forward. His cleats stomped first.

A near miss as the ball was thrown from the outer field to second. The player dropped the ball with a loud curse. Dean’s foot left second.

The crowd was chaotic, so loud Dean’s ears would bleed later, but he had already smacked down on third. Everyone stood, hands in the air, their beers sloshing over the side of their cups.

Dean rounded the final corner and made a full on sprint to home. His face twisted with exhaustion and exertion. Still he pumped his arms and puffed out breathlessly. He darted, his entire body moving faster than he has ever had before. His knees shook violently... but his foot slammed down on the home plate.

The crowd erupted into head splitting shrieks of excitement. The stomping and clapping booming like thunder. The smiles saying more than the words. The score flashed a big, bright 1-0. The annoncer screamed the recap into his microphone. Yet... everyone watched in blatant curiosity as Dean kept running. Past home and off the dirt track. His cleats tore up the fresh cut grass as he stampeded towards the stands. Everyone’s eyes followed the muscular ball player in confusion. Dean launched himself up the stone wall, catching himself gracefully. He balanced himself. Then, Dean leaned forward, grabbed Cas’s face... 

And kissed him.

The crowd was completely silent, with the exception of a few hushed whispers. All the cameras panned on the couple, and the screen revealed the live footage to anyone who couldn’t see it. The whole country could see it.

But Dean didn’t care. The second he heard Cas bellow “Hit a home run for me,” Dean had made his decision. He was going to kiss Cas no matter the fact that thousands were watching. Fuck it. No one was going to stop him. A collection of gasps rang through the stadium, even the annoncer let out a little noise. Dean pulled away from Cas’s lips, the other man very surprised, but not in the least bit unsatisfied. Dean still held onto Cas’s cheeks, a deep blush rising both their necks. Dean focused on Cas’s blazing blue eyes.

“I hit you a home run.” Dean whispered, so only Cas could hear. Cas grinned, and tugged his sweat drenched jersey towards him again, catching him in a chaste kiss. 

And then came the reaction they couldn’t have expected less.

The stadium went wild.

They clapped and cheered in unison as the home run music played through the speakers. Everyone smiled, teeth showing, dimples deep. Dean could hear his brother whistling at them, his dimpled smile glowing. The stands were throwing caps into the air, singing ‘take me out to the ball game’ and cheering at the big screen, the cameras still glued to Dean and the man he kissed. Even the annoncer spoke a mile a minute. Commenting on what an unforgettable day this would be in history.

It was indeed an unforgettable day.

But then the team rushed the field. They hurled themselves over the dug out railing and stampeded towards Dean full force as he dropped from the wall. They all crowed around him a group hug. Balthazar threw Dean up onto their shoulders, smacking him playfully in the back. It was only when they dropped him back down, could he hear what they were saying.

“That’s our boy!” Benny cried ecstatically.

“You really pulled one on us!” Gabe chuckled, socking him the shoulder. They all cheered and nodded in agreement. They couldn’t have been more happy for their teammate.

Kevin suddenly smacked his forehead in a sudden and horrifying realization. “We tried to set you up with women!” The whole team burst into lighthearted laughter. Cas waved to some of the teammates, who merely giggled in reply, punching Dean again. They continued to high-five him, hug him, slap him on the back. And all the while Dean smiled. The kind that left his lips hurting. The kind that couldn’t be forced even if he tried. You couldn’t wipe off the smile on Dean’s face, even if you hit him with a bat.

The rest of the game went by quickly. The pitcher threw the ball. Both teams would strike out. But that didn’t matter. The crowd grinned from possibly the most exciting thing to happen in today’s baseball world. The opponents wore goofy grins, and contained their scowls as the score board still flashed their losing score. 

And Dean Winchester... had his chest puffed in pride, a shit eating grin glued to his face the rest of the game, sending the camera winks, every time it panned on him. It left the crowd going wild.

Dean wasn’t going to sneak out back tonight. He was going to go out in the crowded ball park, find Cas by the coat and tug him in for a long kiss. Dean had hit that home run, that became the winning point. He ran home for his team. For himself. And for the love of his life. Cas.

Winchester. The name that would go down as legend.

Winchester. The name that meant so much to so many people.

Dean Winchester. The man to love another man. He didn’t care if some people came after him saying he had no right, or had some “disease.” He was in love. With an amazing human being, someone who, in his mind, was the most inspirational being he’d ever met. He loved Cas. That was a fact. And no matter through rain or shine. Day in, day out. He would always come running home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments please! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
